mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Viva Las Pegasus
Viva Las Pegasus ist die zwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebenunddreißigste der Serie. Die Karte schickt Applejack und Fluttershy nach Las Pegasus um verdächtige Vorgänge in Gladmanes Hotel zu untersuchen. Inhalt Das Ziel Applejack und Fluttershy können es nicht glauben das die Karte sie nach Las Pegasus, einem wilden Urlaubsort schickt. Der so ziemlich das Gegenteil von allem was die zwei sich unter Urlaub vorstellen ist. Twilight spricht ihnen gut zu, den sie wurde ausgewählt weil sie die besten für den Job sind. Doch alle Hoffnung das es nicht die ganze Zeit laut und unausstehlich sein kann werden zerschlagen kaum das sie da sind. Die ewige Party Für den Beginn ihrer Nachforschungen suchen sie sich das Gladmane Resort aus wo Fluttershy der Gedanke kommt das die Karte vielleicht schon wieder kaputt ist. (Siehe: Die Küche Canterlots) Den dieser Ort würde doch viel besser zu Pinkie Pie oder Rainbow Dash passen. Aber Applejack meint das wen Twilight der Karte Vertraut will sie es auch versuchen. Also wollen sie das Problem schnellstmöglich finden und lösen. Dabei kommen sie an einem Pony vorbei das die diversen Shows in Resort anpreist und verkündet das dies alles präsentiert wird vom vorsitzende Pony der Freundlichkeit: Gladmane, von dem eine Goldene Statue im Resort steht. Die Freunde sind schwer beeindruckt. Glademane Da steht Gladmane persönlich hinter ihnen der genau weiß wer sie sind. Was er damit begründet das er ein wahrer Kenner der Freundschaft zu sein. Im Zuge dessen macht er über eine Sprechanlage seinen Gästen ein Sagenhaftes Angebot. Apfeltaschen Drei zum Preis von einer. Da Gladmane gerade seine übliche Runde macht bietet er den Freundinnen eine Führung an. Da es ihnen die Suche vereinfachen würde nehmen sie an. Hinter der Bühne Hinter der Bühne Stellt Gladmane den Freundinnen seine Artisten und Künstler vor die nur so von ihm schwärmen. Stimmen der Vergangenheit Da sie kein Problem erkennen, wollen die Mane 2 schon gehen. Doch da hören sie zwei stimmen die Applejack unter tausenden erkennen würde, Flim und Flam, die hier Karten für eine Show verkaufen und sich dabei mächtig in den Harren liegen. Wie sie dem Treiben so folgen kommt Fluttershy der Gedanke das sie geschickt wurden um ihnen zu helfen. Was Applejack entschieden ablehnt. Brüder im Streit Fluttershy weiß das die Apples mit Flim und Flam ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatten. (Siehe: Apfelsaft für alle Ponys und Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank) Aber die beiden haben offensichtlich Probleme und ein Freundschaftsproblem zu lösen ist immer wichtig egal wer es ist. Nur würde Applejack hier gerne eine Ausnahme machen. Da gesellt sich Gladman zu ihnen der mitbekommen hat das sie den Streit gesehen haben, was er bedauert. Er erzählt das sich die Brüder streiten seit sie angereist sind. Um ihnen zu helfen gab er ihnen Jobs aber es hat alles nur verschlimmert. Bei der Gelegenheit warnt Applejack Gladmane das ihn die Brüder noch um seine eigenen Hufe betrügen werden. Er gibt ihr recht und meint das würden die beiden gut zusammen arbeiten sie den Laden locker selbst schmeißen könnten. Da fällt ihm ein das er noch viel zu tun hat und geht. Fluttershy bleibt dabei das sie Flim und Flam helfen sollen. Doch Applejack bleibt da bei das es was andres sein muss und geht Suchen. Während dessen versucht Fluttershy den Streit zu schlichten. Da die Brüder jedoch nicht mal mit einander reden wollen, gestaltet sie dies recht schwierig. Mehr Sein als sein Zur selben Zeit entdeckt Applejack das auch die anderen Künstler sich streiten und wesentlich erfolgreicher sein könnten. Womit sie wenigstens zwei Freundschaftsprobleme haben Das Streitkomplott Wenig später unterhalten sich Applejack und Fluttershy über die Entdeckung. Den zwei bis drei Freundschaftsprobleme, je nach dem ob man Flim und Flam mitzählt, am selben Ort ist schon recht merkwürdig. Und allem Anschein nach kommt es Gladmane sehr gelegen das die Karrieren der Künstler durch ihr streiten blockiert sind. Also gehen die Freundinnen mal mit den Streithähnen reden. Dabei hören sie viele Lobeshymnen auf Glademane, Aber die Tiere die bei den Shows mitwirken erzählen Fluttershy was ganz anderes. Wenig später hat sich herauskristallisiert das Gladmane der einzige ist der von den Streitereien profitiert, aber alle Ponys sagen das er der beste Freund ist den sie je hatten. Allerdings hat Fluttershy von den Tieren erfahren das es Gladman ist der heimlich und mit voller Absicht die Streitereien befeuert. Womit sein Gerede über Freundschaft nur Apfelmus ist. Nur wie können sie ihn überführen? Antwort: sie müssen ihn überlisten, ach kennen sie doch nur jemanden der weiß wie man einen Betrüger betrügt. Mit dieser Überlegung wirft Fluttershy einen Blick auf Flim und Flam. Not gedrungen sieht Applejack ein das die beiden wohl das Problem sind das sie lösen sollen, vielleicht. Hilfe von den Brüdern Gleich darauf reden die Freundinnen mal mit den Brüdern die ihnen zunächst nicht glauben wollen das Gladmane hinter ihrem Streit steckt. Da fragt Applejack mal ob sie noch wissen warum sie sich Streiten? Antwort Gladmane hat ihnen erzählt das die Brüder sich gegenseitig schlecht machen. Was natürlich keiner gesagt hat. Aber wieso sollte Gladmane lügen? Weil er Angst hat das die Brüder sein Hotel übernehmen wen sie zusammen halten, wie Fluttershy erklärt. Und wen Applejack sagt das er es gesagt hat wissen sie das es die Wahrheit ist, den sie, die Ehrlichkeit in Person, lügt niemals. Das überzeugt die Brüder und sie versöhnen sich. Sogleich schmieden sie einen Racheplan. Da meldet sich Glademan mal wieder mit einem Wahnsinnsangebot, eine Kostenlose Übernachtung für alle Gäste und die Brüder haben eine Idee. Der Casino Hustel. Damit sollte jeder in der Stadt die Wahrheit über Gladmane wissen. Allerdings bräuchten sie etwas Hilfe von den Freundinnen. Die Matriarchin Etwas Später herrscht Aufregung im Hotel. Als Gladmane wissen will was los ist erklärt ihm Flim das es die groß Matriarchin der Rich Familie ist, Impossibly Rich. Eines der wohlhabensden Ponys in Equestria. Es heißt sie will ein eigenen Hotel in der Stadt bauen. Flam meint sie ist nur gekommen um sich mit der Konkurrenz vertraut zu machen und mit ihrem Vermögen könnte sie die ganze Straße kaufen sowie jeden engagieren den sie will. Außer ihm natürlich was aber Flam angeht … Sofort geht Glademane sich um die Sache zu kümmern. Er bittet Miss Rich eine persönliche Führung an. Sie, die sich lautes reden spart, lässt von Flam ausrichten das sie annimmt und sie in einer Stunde beginnen. Das klingt für Gladmane gut und er bestellt Flam zu sich ins Büro vor Vorbereitungen. Hinter der Bühne treffen sich Miss Rich und Flam mit Applejack und Flim. Fluttershy die bis jetzt Miss Rich spielte fragt ob sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee halten. Die Brüder sind sich sicher, den wen es darum geht Ponys zu hintergehen sind sie die besten. Das kann Applejack nicht bestreiten. Gladmane's großer Plan Kurz darauf kommt Flam zu Gladmane ins Büro von wo aus man einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Lobby hat. Galdemane wollte Flam etwas zeigen, seinen großen Plan. Er enthüllt einen Stadtplan und erklärt das alle Hotels in der Straße so gut sind wie dieses und sie alle ihm gehören. Wozu man nur etwas Geschäftssinn braucht. Was er gleich mal demonstriert und ein Sonderangebot für die Show mach, zwei Karten zum Preis von einer. Gladmane nimmt an das Impossibly Rich Flam ein Angebot gemacht hat. Als Flams Freund kann er ihm natürlich nicht sagen was er zu tun hat. Aber kein Pony egal wie reich stellt sich ihm in den Weg und Flam will ja nicht als Verlierer da stehen. Bei der Führung kommen Gladmane und seine Gäste hinter die Bühne. Wo schon Flim und Applejack mit einem Mikrophon warten. Da äußert Miss Rich über Flam das sie meint das Gladmen sich wohl nicht am Markt halten kann, immerhin arbeiten die größten Talente der Branche für ihn, was hält die den davon ab zur Konkurrenz zu gehen. Als Gladmane von seinem kleinen Trick spricht, bringt Flim das Mikro mit Magie in Position. Doch er erzählt das er seine Angestellten wie beste Freunde behandelt und enttarnt Fluttershy. Gladmane hat es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, er meint das man nie versuchen sollte ein Betrügerpony zu betrügen und zieht laut lachend von dannen. Einen Schritt voraus Kurz darauf ist Gladmane beim Geldzählen in seinem Büro als Applejack und Fluttershy zu ihm kommen. Sie versuchen an seiner Vernunft zu appellieren, den Ponys davon abzuhalten sich zu verstehen ist Gemein. Dem hält er gegen das es zwar so sei aber funktioniert, im Gegensatz zu ihrem kleinen, miesen Trick den er praktisch erfunden hat. Allerdings räumt Gladmane ein das er beeindruckt sein sollte, den immerhin sind sie beide die einzigen die hinter sein Erfolgsgeheimnis gekommen sind. Es ist viel Arbeit Ponys im Streit zu halten. Aber so lange sie in ihm ihren einzigen Freund sehen, wird ganz Las Pegasus für immer ihm gehören. Und da er ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus ist können sie auch kein Geständnis erwarten. Jedoch hat Glademane nicht damit gerechnet das Fluttershy heimlich die Sprechanlage einschaltet und so jetzt alle Bescheid wissen. Womit der echte Plan aufgegangen ist, den Flim und Flam haben nämlich gewusst das Gladmane nicht auf den Trick reinfallen wird und auch das er es sich nicht nehmen lassen wird damit anzugeben. Jetzt Kündigen alle seine Angestellten die Gladmane im Streit gehalten hat. Gladmane erkennt das er ruiniert ist und sucht sein Heil in der Flucht. Unter neuer Leitung Wie ihre blinkenden Flecken anzeigen ist der Auftrag erledigt. Fluttershy schätzt das die Karte doch funktioniert. Den ohne ihre Vergangenheit mit Flim und Flam hätte Applejack nicht darauf bestanden einem anderen Pony zu helfen und sie hätten nie Gladmanse falsches Spiel aufgedeckt. Dem entgegnet Applejack das wen Fluttershy nicht trotzdem so nett zu Flim und Flam gewesen wäre hätten sie den Betrüger nie betrügen können. Für Flim und Flam war es auch mal was Schönes ihre Künste für was gute zu nutzen und sehen die Begebenheit als einmalige Möglichkeit an. Sie übernehmen das Hotel und laden alle Gäste zum halben Preis ins Showtheater ein. Wo sie die Lücken der fehlenden Schausteller mit ihrer Fantasie füllen dürfen. Ohne Zusatzkosten. Der Andrann ist überwältigend. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:43: Las Pegasus ist eine Parodie auf die Stadt Las Vegas. Im Zuge dessen erinnern viele der Bauten in der Stadt an echte Hotels und Attraktionen auf dem Vegas Stript. Als da wären. :*Das Zirkuszelt = Circus Circus :*Das Riesenrad = High Roller :*Ein Gebäude das an Manehattan erinnert = New York-New York Hotel :*Die Pyramide und die Sphinx = The Luxor :*Der Eifelturm = Paris Las Vegas *Z. 01:33: Zwei Ponys sind angelehnt an die Magier/Komiker Penn & Teller. *Z. 01:38: Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den populären Slogan „Viva Las Vegas“ *Z. 01:50: Zwei Poster in der Lobby sind angelehnt an echte Shows. Als da wären: :*Die TV Show „Mindfreak“ von 2005 des Straßen Magiers Criss Angel. :*Ein Plakat des Cirque du Soleil. *Z. 02:04: Zwei der Künstler sind angelehnt an die Magier Siegfried und Roy. *Z. 05:59: ein Poster in der Lobby ist angelehnt an die Show “Britney: Piece of Me“ von 2013, des Pop-Stars Britney Spears *Z. 08:50: Eines der Spiele im Gladmanes ist Dance Dance Revolution. *Z. 09:22: Das Pony mit dem Applejack redet sieht aus wie Scooter aus der Muppet Show. *Z. 10:34: Der Koch am Buffet ist angelehnt an den Starkoch Gordon Ramsay. *Z. 20:13: Applejacks Text „Glademane hat das Gebäude verlassen“ ist ein Abwandlung von „Elvis hat das Gebäude verlassen.“ Dieser Satz viel öfters wen das Publikum Zugaben von Elvis verlangte. Navboxen en:Viva Las Pegasus Kategorie:Sechste Staffel